1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a disk cartridge. In particular, the present invention relates to a technical field in which an insertion protrusion part which is inserted into an insertion hole of an open/close panel is provided to a lock-release part of a lock lever which locks a first shell and a second shell in a joining manner, so as to improve air-tightness of a case body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a disk cartridge in which a plurality of disk-shaped recording media can be housed in a manner to be arranged in an axial direction of a central axis. Such disk cartridge is used in a disk reproduction device for music reproduction, for example. In the disk reproduction device, a desired disk-shaped recording medium is taken out by a take-out mechanism and music from music data which is recorded in the disk-shaped recording medium is performed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-29392).
Further, as storage capacity of a disk-shaped recording medium has been dramatically increased in recent years, necessity of such disk cartridge has been increasing that can house a plurality of disk-shaped recording media having large storage capacity in a manner to arrange them in an axial direction of a central axis and is used in a data center or the like.
Some disk cartridges such as that described above house disk-shaped recording media in such manner that each of outer circumferential parts of the disk-shaped recording media is inserted into a pair of holding grooves. This type of disk cartridge does not use a disk tray which holds disk-shaped recording media, so that housing space is small and therefore the size of the disk cartridge can be reduced. In addition, housing number of disk-shaped recording media can be increased and thus an amount of data which is stored can be increased.
Further, practical use of a disk cartridge that includes a case body including a first shell and a second shell, which can be separated from each other, and a rotatable lock lever has been considered. In terms of this disk cartridge, disk-shaped recording media are housed in and taken out from the case body in a separate state of the first shell and the second shell, and the first shell and the second shell are locked by the rotatable lock lever in a joining state of the first shell and the second shell.
In such disk cartridge including a lock lever, the lock lever includes a lock part and a lock-release part. The lock-release part is pressed by a release pressing piece which is inserted into an insertion hole, which is formed on an open/close panel, from outside and a locking member is rotated in a predetermined direction so as to release the lock.